El dolmen
by Cris Snape
Summary: La desdicha sacudía a su gente y La Hechicera se prometió que encontraría un lugar perfecto para construir su dolmen. Magia Hispanii.


**EL DOLMEN**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii pertenece a Sorg-esp._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "Magia a través de la historia" del Foro de las Expansiones._

* * *

—¡Fuera!

El Niño trastabilló hasta toparse con uno de los pilares de piedra. Tenía el pelo oscuro y rizado y los ojos más azules que nadie había visto jamás. Era alto para su edad y estaba fuerte, así que ya había sido iniciado en el noble arte de la caza. Era ágil y avispado y atrapaba conejos con una facilidad pasmosa. Se sabía apreciado por los mayores y envidiado por los pequeños, así que ser expulsado de aquella manera hirió su orgullo.

Perfectamente podría haber intentado adentrarse de nuevo en la sala. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no cometer el mismo error dos veces y no tendría dificultad alguna para ocultarse con ayuda de sombras y pilares. Sin embargo, no lo hizo precisamente por eso, porque era inteligente. El Niño golpeó el suelo con el talón y salió al exterior.

Estaba soleado y hacía calor. A esas horas los animales debían estar saciando su sed en el riachuelo cercano, aunque ese día no habría cacería. La Anciana estaba enferma y todos los miembros de la comunidad debían permanecer junto a ella, dispuestos para ayudar en lo que fuera necesario.

Decían los adultos que La Anciana había visto más de sesenta primaveras. Era una mujer de pelo blanco y boca desdentada, poseedora de tantos conocimientos que El Niño no sabía qué podrían hacer sin ella. ¿Acaso alguien había sido capaz de aprender todo lo que tenía que enseñar?

Los adultos estaban preocupados y no era para menos. De un tiempo a esta parte las fieras del monte atacaban a cualquier persona que se encontraran, los conejos y los jabalís escaseaban y los frutos de árboles y arbustos nacían podridos. Durante la caída de las hojas, la tierra tembló y el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies, llevándose consigo a un grupo de cazadores. Y para colmo de males tenían la enfermedad.

Nadie pensó que La Anciana pudiera caer víctima de aquel mal, siendo tan sabia como era, pero su piel se había llenado de pústulas y su cuerpo entero ardía en fiebre. El Niño había visto suficientes muertes como para saber lo que pronto le ocurriría. Madre le había dicho que él no debía preocuparse por nada, que lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir cazando para que todos pudieran llenar la barriga de comida, pero no podía evitarlo. El Niño pronto crecería y tendría preocupaciones de hombre.

Se quedó muy quieto cuando vio a La Hechicera. Era una mujer joven y hermosa. Tenía el pelo muy largo y muy rizado y no tan oscuro como la mayor parte de sus compañeros. Portaba un largo y tosco cayado de madura oscura y había altanería en sus ojos, claros como la miel. Era la segunda persona más sabia de la tribu, aunque sus conocimientos iban más allá de lo puramente terrenal.

Había aprendido todo lo que sabía de otro hechicero, muerto antes de que El Niño naciera. Aquel hombre sabio les indicó dónde debían construir su templo para honrar a la Madre Naturaleza, aunque no parecía estar funcionando demasiado bien. Ciertamente les había llevado generaciones culminar tan magna obra y los males que les consumían eran recientes, pero El Niño sabía que muchos adultos hablaban de buscar otro lugar que sirviera mejor a sus intereses. La Hechicera prometió utilizar su poder para encontrar dicho lugar, pero había pospuesto la tarea ocupada por menesteres más importantes.

La Hechicera se levantaba al alba y salía en pos de ingredientes para sus mejunjes. A veces la acompañaban sus tres aprendices, aunque en esa ocasión partió sola y regresó con el cuerpo sangrante de un perro salvaje. El Niño hubiera estado encantado de ir tras ella para verla hacer magia, pero no le estaba permitido hacerlo. No le correspondí a él aprender los conocimientos que esa mujer podría enseñarle.

Molesto porque todo parecía indicar que tendría que dedicar la mañana a la vagancia absoluta, se acercó a las mujeres que cuidaban de los niños más pequeños. En otras circunstancias las hubiera encontrado charlando alegremente entre ellas, vaticinando las lluvias de los próximos días o protestando por el calor que sus pequeñas criaturas debían soportar. Decían que uno de los jóvenes de la tribu un día marchó rumbo al norte y a su regreso les habló de tierras frías en las que llovía todo el rato. Pocos le creyeron y unos cuantos llamaron al joven El Cuentacuentos.

—La Anciana se muere.

El Niño no se había dado cuenta de que La Chica estaba a su lado. Era apenas un poco mayor que él pero ya tenía los pechos grandes y estaba preparada para traer críos al mundo. El Niño mentiría si dijera que nunca se había fijado en lo bonito que era su pelo o lo encantador de su sonrisa mellada.

—Si te oyen decir eso, te cortarán la lengua.

Madre se lo había advertido. Nada de chismorrear sobre la salud de La Anciana. Claro que La Chica nunca había sido muy buena obedeciendo a los adultos. Siempre decía que ella jamás cargaría a un bebé en su vientre y, aunque muchos en la tribu se escandalizaban, El Niño sabía bien que era capaz de deshacerse de cualquier pretendiente que cometiera la osadía de acercarse a ella. ¡Menuda era La Chica!

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso miento? Tiene la misma enfermedad que los otros.

—Pero es La Anciana. No puede morir.

La Chica sonrió. Era preciosa.

—¿Acaso se te ha olvidado lo que nos enseñó? Todo el mundo muere.

El Niño suspiró y agachó la cabeza, incapaz de olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones.

—¿Qué pasará entonces?

La Chica meditó su respuesta un instante y siguió hablando como si tuviera la situación absolutamente controlada.

—Pasará que encontraremos la manera de cazar y espantar a las fieras, que la lluvia volverá pronto y con ella nacerán más animales y el monte nos dará más frutos. Y hasta puede que La Hechicera encuentre un remedio para la enfermedad.

—¿Y si no lo consigue?

—Si no lo consigue, pronto estaremos todos al otro lado del velo.

Muertos. El Niño se estremeció y se negó a morir. Era una cosa horrible. La gente sufría antes de expirar y luego se pudría y se convertía en nada. Le daba igual que La Chica le hablara del otro lado del velo. Muchos creían que allí iban las personas cuando dejaban este mundo pero El Niño dudaba. ¿Acaso alguien había vuelto alguna vez?

" _Los espectros"_ , resonó la voz de La Anciana en su cabeza.

A la porra con los espectros.

—No digas eso.

—Y tú no seas tan cobardica —La Chica puso una mano amistosa en su brazo y prosiguió con su camino—. Todo saldrá bien.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como El Niño se quedaba con la boca abierta y un poco pálido. Pobre, preocupándose por asuntos que no le concernían. La Chica había estado en su lugar no mucho tiempo atrás y no entendía por qué quería comportarse como un adulto si aún podía ser un niño. Ella jamás podría volver a experimentar esa sensación porque ya era una mujer. Y maldita fuera la gracia que le hacía tener que cargar con tantas responsabilidades, sobre todo con la maternidad.

La Chica sabía bien que las mujeres eran el pilar fundamental de todo el clan. No todas salían de caza pero ellas garantizaban la supervivencia de su sangre cada vez que daban a luz a un bebé. De ellas dependía todo pero La Chica no quería asumir dicho papel. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Siempre se había dedicado a la recolección de alimentos. Trepaba a los árboles como nadie y nunca jamás se había caído. ¿Por qué debía cambiar de vida justo ahora?

Un día tuvo el valor de transmitirle sus pensamientos a La Anciana. Ella le había dicho que podría ser quien deseara ser, que nadie iba a obligarla a nada, pero de todas formas se sentía presionada. Los hombres jóvenes la miraban con deseo y los mayores con reproche, como si no entendieran por qué no había quedado encinta justo después de hacerse mujer. Algunos eran demasiado bobos para comprenderla, como El Niño, y otros le habían prometido escaparse con ella de ser necesario.

En realidad sólo uno le hizo esa promesa, El Aprendiz. Era el alumno más aventajado de La Hechicera y La Chica ya había tenido la fortuna de verle hacer magia. Y la magia era absolutamente fascinante. Aunque no sentía por él más que simpatía y admiración, estaba dispuesta a huir de la tribu de ser necesario. Podrían caminar hacia el norte en busca de las tierras frías y lluviosas que El Cuentacuentos no se cansaba de describir. Podrían hacer muchas cosas lejos de esa sierra que olía a muerte.

La Chica caminó hasta el fuego y lo azuzó. Una de las primeras cosas que aprendió de pequeña fue que el fuego siempre debía arder, incluso cuando hacía tanto calor como ese día. Las mujeres con los niños se refugiaban en la sombra de los árboles. Habían cubierto las copas con grandes pieles que les protegían del calor más extremo y bebían el agua que cada día traían del río. La Chica una vez preguntó por qué no se trasladaban allí, ya que consideraba inútil tanto esfuerzo. Uno de los cazadores le dio un zape y la llamó tonta de remate. A punto estuvo de quedarse con ese mote.

—¡Chica! ¡Ven aquí!

La Gorda llevaba ocupándose de la comida de la tribu desde que La Chica pudiera recordar. Era una mujer bajita y rechoncha a la que se le había caído un montón de pelo y que había logrado traer al mundo la nada desdeñable cantidad de catorce criaturas. Ya no estaba en edad de engendrar a más hijos, pero hubiera estado encantada de seguir haciéndolo de haber podido.

—¿Por qué estás ociosa? ¡Hay mil cosas por hacer!

—Padre me ha prohibido recolectar frutos. Dice que La Anciana está enferma y que debemos permanecer cerca del templo.

—¿Y qué? Si no recoges frutas me ayudas a desollar esos conejos. ¡Vamos!

Era difícil no hacer caso de La Gorda. La Chica odiaba dedicarse a esas actividades pero lo hizo igual. Una hora después, los conejos se asaban junto al fuego mientras la gente se reunía para comer. Uno de los jóvenes le pellizcó el trasero por enésima vez, ignorando que con esas estupideces jamás se ganaría su favor.

No se esperaba que El Aprendiz fuera a sentarse a su lado. Era un hombre peludo, quizá de la misma edad que los jóvenes que la molestaban pero infinitamente más maduro que ellos. Era sólo un poco más alto que La Gorda y había perdido un par de dientes de pequeño, cuando se peleó con un antiguo amigo ya fallecido, arrastrado a la muerte por la enfermedad.

—Si no llueve pronto, no tendremos medicinas cuando caigan las hojas —Comentó, apesadumbrado.

—Quizá sea un buen momento para hacer ese viaje —Bromeó La Chica, dándole un pequeño codazo. No se esperaba que él la mirara con indignación.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

La Chica no fue capaz de hablar. Jamás había visto a El Aprendiz tan enfadado y supo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de hacer ningún viaje con él. Si es que alguna vez la había tenido. Tampoco abrió la boca cuando el hombre se puso en pie y se acercó a La Hechicera, quien solía comer de pie.

—Pareces contrariado —Dijo ella sin apenas mirarlo—. ¿Ha dicho algo inoportuno tu amiga?

—No es mi amiga.

—¿No? —Aunque La Hechicera tuviera fama de ser fría y seria, El Aprendiz sabía que tenía un fino sentido del humor. Era una de las primeras cosas que aprendió estando con ella—. Hace dos días pretendías que fuese algo más y ahora la rehúyes. ¿Tan grave es lo que ha dicho?

En realidad no. El Aprendiz sabía que su reacción estaba siendo demasiado exagerada pero al mismo tiempo era consciente de que actuaba correctamente. La Hechicera le advirtió en su momento que para aprender magia debía renunciar a todo aquello que le supusiera una distracción y La Chica lo era. Últimamente no dejaba de pensar en ella y temía que sus instintos le alejaran de lo que realmente importaba: la magia.

—Es mejor así.

La Hechicera observó el fuego durante un largo minuto y mordisqueó la pata del conejo que La Gorda le entregó después de hacerle una ridícula reverencia. No era una mujer de mucho seso aunque cocinaba estupendamente.

—Ser un hechicero no significa que debas estar solo.

—Tú lo estás.

" _O eso piensas tú"_

La Hechicera paseó la mirada entre todos los miembros de la tribu y se detuvo en él. Muchos podrían tomarlo por loco pero ella sabía perfectamente que no desvariaba. Creía a pies juntillas sus historias y estaba encantada de escuchar una cada noche, cuando él se recostaba a su lado y la acariciaba hasta que caían rendidos.

—Eres listo, Aprendiz. Hay lecciones que no necesitas que nadie te dé.

Y dicho eso, apuró su comida y se dispuso a regresar a sus pociones. No confiaba en que La Anciana fuera a curarse pero al menos podría ofrecerle algo para apaciguar su dolor. La había dejado bajo los cuidados de El Mago, uno que aprendió con ella y cuya máxima ambición era partir en busca del mar. Decían que precisamente allí uno podía encontrarse con otros brujos de tierras lejanas para compartir sus conocimientos. La Hechicera prefería quedarse con su gente.

Cuando se introdujo en el templo sintió con absoluta claridad la caricia de la magia. Su Maestro no se había equivocado cuando escogió ese lugar para construir el templo, aunque tal vez la corriente mágica estuviera perdiendo su fuerza. La Hechicera se resistía a creer que aquello fuese la fuente de todas sus desgracias, pero no encontraba una explicación mejor. Cuando La Anciana cruzara el velo, se encargaría de encontrar un punto que garantizara la supervivencia de los suyos.

El Mago la miró cuando penetró en la estancia. Sin mediar palabra, se acercó al altar de piedra en el que descansaban los utensilios precisos para elaborar sus pócimas. Escuchó la respiración entrecortada de La Anciana y al mirarla vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula más prominente que nunca, como si pretendiera huir de su destino.

—El final está cerca —Dijo El Mago—. Es inútil que sigas con eso.

—No debemos perder las esperanzas.

—Hermana. Se muere.

La Hechicera se detuvo. Nadie sabía de dónde procedía la magia pero en su caso la había heredado de su padre. Y su hermano también. Ambos compartían los ojos color miel y las manos de dedos largos y finos.

No dijeron nada más porque La Anciana realmente estaba viviendo sus últimos instantes. La Hechicera apenas había llegado junto a ella cuando se incorporó bruscamente y abrió los ojos. Eran negros como la oscuridad y los miró a ambos como si les suplicara ayuda. Muchas veces había calmado a los suyos cuando mostraban temor ante la muerte y ahora le tocaba el turno a ella. La Hechicera tuvo una duda. ¿Quería ayuda para vivir o para morir?

No pensó más en ello. La Anciana emitió un ronquido sordo y de desplomó en su lecho de pieles. El Mago se quedó paralizado un instante y La Hechicera respiró hondo. Se avecinaban tiempos difíciles pero la tribu los superaría igual que había superado todo lo demás. Porque eran una familia y porque ella se aseguraría de construir el dolmen que los protegiera de todo y de todos.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
